Birthday Wishes and Basement Furniture
by Lolarosa
Summary: “Bella, Alice, if you could come with me. There is one last birthday present that I would like to give you." Carlisle shows the girls his basement furniture. My submission for the Forbidden Lemons contest. AH BxCxA


**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title:- Birthday Wishes and Basement Furniture**

**Pen name(s):- LolaRosa**

**Central Characters:-Bella, Carlisle, and Alice**

**Disclaimer:- SMEYER owns everything, I just make lemonade**

**To see the other entries in the "Forbidden Lemon" contest, please visit the C2 at:-**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416/**

**A/N Jules, Kate, and Tami my deepest thanks for everything. SMeyer owns all.**

****IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 STEP AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER, I DO NOT WANT TO BE PART OF YOUR CORRUPTION** **

The Cullens had instantly become my second family the first day that they moved to Forks, almost six years ago. I was Dr. Cullen's first patient at Forks' small hospital, and over the years I was also his most frequent.

His daughter, Rosalie, quickly became one of my best friends. His son, sex god Edward Cullen, had been my boyfriend up until mere months ago. His interest currently distracted by a leggy blonde exchange student who had probably been flipped more times than the pages in her passport. None the less, I still remained close to the most beautiful family in our small forest town.

That is why it was no surprise when my 18th birthday party was held at their house rather than my own. My own parents had barely even acknowledged the day, yet alone forced me to partake in festivities that I would have rather gone without. Not that I am ungrateful, just not a needy social butterfly.

After my feet blistered and all of the visitors had all been chased away, Alice, Rose and I convened in Rose's room for a quiet evening. We stood in our robes as we bid Esme farewell. Her job often had her traveling to the far corners of the world and tonight was no different. Looking glamorous in her tailored suit, she hugged each of us before rolling her suitcase to catch her flight to Paris. I had always pondered how Carlisle handled her constant absence.

We heard Rosalie breathe a sigh of relief the moment that the door clicked closed. She shed her silk robe, exposing a tight black dress, before she slipped her feet into dangerously high red stilettos.

"I still have no idea how you make it out your window without breaking your neck," Alice grinned as Rose shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to remove her screen.

"What can I say? A woman does difficult things for good sex." Her crimson-painted lips curved mischievously as she climbed down the lattice work onto the porch. "You know the routine ladies, I'm sleeping or in the shower. Have a good night and the tequila is in its usual spot."

As soon as Rosalie was out of sight, Alice grabbed the tequila and we both threw back a shot, then jumped as a knock sounded against the door.

"Ladies, I hope everyone is decent." We heard his masculine voice before we saw the blond-haired god step around the door. My eyes roamed his body as I admired the way his deep blue shirt accentuated the dark specks in his crystal eyes. The top buttons were undone, teasing me with a view of his well-chiseled chest, which I knew lay covered. My pulse quickened as he slowly made his way across the room.

"Has Rose made her way to Emmett's yet?" He grimaced slightly as he asked the question.

"She left five minutes ago, sir. Right out the window and down the street," Alice said as she slowly ran her tongue along her full lips. Carlisle's eyes followed the movement as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Good. Ladies, if you could come with me. I have one last birthday present that I would like to give Bella." I felt heat spread across my skin as he turned to walk back out of the room, his long fingers curling around the tequila as he lifted the bottle off the top of the dresser.

Walking a few feet behind him, I let my eyes admire the muscles moving beneath his pants. The taut curves of his ass teased me; I wanted nothing more than to grasp those firm muscles as his hips moved against my body.

Lost in my fantasy, I almost didn't notice that he had led us down to the basement, the one room in the house that I had never been in and was always locked. He removed a key from his pocket and swiftly unlocked the door, stepping inside.

He flipped a switch and illuminated the wide room as I let my eyes wander over its contents. A slow heat burned within me, pooling directly between my thighs. A thick plush carpet covered the floor as various pieces of equipment were scattered over the surface. I could name several pieces, like the sex swing hanging in the direct center, as well as several pieces of Liberator furniture, but there were still several that I could not name. Those were the ones that intrigued me the most.

The moment Alice and I stepped fully into the room, Carlisle stepped back to the door and clicked the deadbolt back into place.

"Ladies," he turned toward us and began undoing the remaining buttons on his shirt. "Who would like to unwrap their present first?"

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my throat at his effort at being smooth. His face twisted in confusion as Alice's giggles joined in with my own.

"Silly Dr. Cullen, you see we have been waiting for this day as well," Alice began as we both moved toward the good doctor, causing him to step backwards against a well-placed ottoman.

"You see, Carlisle," I purred as my hands moved to the ties on my robe. "We have been waiting for the perfect moment to show you who our 'daddy' is." The silk ties gave way easily as we both let our robes slide smoothly off our skin, pooling against the carpet at our feet. Carlisle's breath hitched as he drank in every curve of our bodies. The dark black corsets accentuated every feature as the lace garter belts framed each of our slick bare pussies.

"I think that he approves of the gift wrap, now the question remains: Does he want to unwrap us, or should we offer him a hand?" Alice asked. I watched Carlisle swallow hard as his hands moved to the bulge in his lap.

"Bella, it's your birthday so I'll let you unwrap your presents." Carlisle's voice was hoarse and his eyes darkened to a sapphire shade.

My fingers deftly ran over Alice's petite curves as her eyes appraised my own. I captured my lower lip between my teeth as my fingers traced the lace on her thighs, a soft moan escaping her lips. Her eyes darted to my tortured lip as my hands raised to maneuver the clasps covering her breasts. With each piece of exposed flesh I placed a soft kiss against her skin. I felt her nails grazing my forearm as continued to expose her creamy skin. Reaching the last hook, I removed the leather and tossed it onto the floor, leaving Alice standing in her garter belt and heels. I stood and admired the contrast between her ivory skin and the dark lace.

"Beautiful," I heard Carlisle whisper as my fingers gently flicked her tan bud, the flesh puckering at the contact.

"Taste me," Alice asked as her fingers wound tightly into my hair. Leaving one hand to massage her other breast, I lowered my mouth to her taut nipple, sucking it gently into my mouth before rolling it against my tongue. My teeth lightly grazed her flesh as I rolled her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. Her grip in my hair tightened as a low moan sounded from the ottoman. From the corner of my eye I could see the movement of Carlisle's hand against his arousal.

Alice's grip in my hair tightened as she drew my face up, capturing my lips with her own. Her lips felt soft, supple, as I ran my tongue against them before slipping it into her mouth. The kiss was slow, sensual, our tongues teasing and caressing each other as our hands continued to explore our curves. Her body was familiar, yet different. Formed of the same mold, yet defined by distinct differences. My hands were drawn to her supple ass as I moaned against her lips.

I heard the rustle of clothing as I felt warm breath against the back of my neck.

I barely heard the whisper of _too much clothing_ as I felt Carlisle's lips press against my heated skin. Thank God my garment latched in the back as I felt his fingers slowly working the clasps. The combination of his warm breath and the cool air sent shivers through the exposed skin. Alice's fragile fingers ran alongside Carlisle's strong hands as my naked chest pressed firmly against hers.

A low moan escaped my lips as I felt Carlisle's lips press against the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"Beautiful." His breath grazed my skin sending shivers running to my toes. I felt his hard chest against my back, the buttons on his shirt digging pleasurably into my skin. Alice broke our kiss as Carlisle snaked his arms around my body, bringing his hands to my exposed breasts. My skin puckered against his touch as he pinched Alice's nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Alice's eyes darkened with lust as she wound her fingers through my hair, pulling slightly so that my head rest against the firmness of Carlisle's shoulder. Her soft lips traced my jaw bone as Carlisle's breath fanned my face, his intoxicating scent heating my body to the core.

Multiple sensations continued to course through me as Alice ravished me with her lips and tongue. The instant she took my nipple into her mouth, rolling it over with her tongue, Carlisle traced the delicate curve of my breast with the tips of his fingers. The two met in the middle as I watched Alice take his fingers into her mouth. I felt his breath hitch against my back and I imagined the dark sapphire of his eyes.

As his free hand traced over the lace covering my hip, I felt him press his erection into my back. My body leaned into his, enveloping me in his warmth and masculine scent. My hips instinctively pressed further against him, rotating slightly and drawing a growl from the man behind me.

A slight grin crossed Alice's lips as her hands gripped my hips tightly and drew me flush against her slight body. I felt myself whimper at the loss of heat and contact with Carlisle's body as Alice quickly spun me around to face him.

His hand was in his blond hair as a slight flush covered his skin. His typically crystal eyes shone a dark midnight blue as his rapid breathing caused a slight sheen of sweat to form against his brow. This man was sex personified, and at this moment he had too much clothing covering his perfect body.

As if reading my mind Alice stepped beside me as our hands reached for his shirt. My fingers nimbly worked the top buttons as Alice slowly pulled the fabric from his pants. Each of us took a sleeve and we slid the material from his body, exposing his perfectly-chiseled chest. I let my eyes wander over his taut muscles as my nails ran lightly down his forearm.

Alice dropped to her knees before him as I began to trace his collar bone with my lips. I heard the sound of his belt buckle as my fingers explored the muscles of his back. My tongue swirled around his nipple as Alice lowered the zipper of his slacks.

I let my hands drag along the planes of his stomach before they rested atop Alice's on the waistband. Together we drew his pants and boxers down his hips, a simultaneous sigh escaping our lips as his erection appeared before us.

My hands continued their path down his legs as Alice's tongue darted out to clean the clear liquid collecting on the tip of his erection. He stepped out of his pants as Alice's nimble hand continued to work alongside her mouth. Leaning back, I took in the sight before me: Carlisle in all of his tanned glory stood naked before me. Alice's dark hair contrasted with the soft blond curls running down between Carlisle's well defined abs.

As my eyes continued to greedily scan his body I felt his eyes on me, a warm flush covering my skin as I looked into his gaze to find him staring back at me. A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eye as his fingers entwined in Alice's hair and he began to walk backwards. Alice's mouth never left from between his legs as her hands continued to massage his balls.

Heat radiated at my core as I watched his thighs hit against the straps of a white swing. I had seen one of these once on a website with Alice, the new positions that were now available made me weak in the knees. Alice released his cock from her mouth as he tugged against her hair. Her eyes darkened with lust as she watched him position the straps and climb in. Instantly I noticed the Velcro straps hanging above his head and by his feet.

Pressing my breasts against his back, I leaned over him and strapped his hands into the straps. I couldn't resist running my tongue along the shell of his ear as I let my fingers pinch his nipples. Following my lead, Alice grasped the ankle straps and fastened them in place.

"Now you can't go anywhere, Dr. Cullen," Alice purred as she began to run her tongue up his inner thigh.

"I have different plans than running," Carlisle said while shifting against his restraints. "Bella, help me get this strap above my head." After raising the strap, I watched Carlisle lean back, resting his weight against the straps around his wrists. I was still standing close behind him so that his head rested against my shoulder. Together we watched as Alice grinned and resumed her position between his legs. We could see her lips wrapped around his engorged cock as it slipped in and out of her tiny mouth. A low growl erupted from Carlisle as I felt his breath fan against my cheek.

"As much as I love the taste of your neck, I want to taste your pussy. I bet you are so wet, I can tell by the heat radiating off your skin. Now step back and let me have a taste." He lifted his head off of my shoulder and I stepped back. After my body was out of the way, he reclined back and I placed my thighs on either side of his head. A shiver ran through my body when I felt his tongue against my core.

"Ung," was the most eloquent noise that my body emitted as his teeth grazed against my swollen clit. The sight of Alice swallowing his engorged erection, combined with the delicious pressure of his tongue and teeth, brought me to the edge almost immediately. I felt the heat spreading from my limbs, centering in my core as every muscle began to tense, preparing me for the strongest orgasm of my short existence.

Soft vibrations sent me falling over the edge while Carlisle growled through his own release; Alice did not let a drop hit the floor as she continued to work him through his orgasm. My own juices coated his tongue as his ministrations carried me back down from my high.

Content and weak-kneed, I stepped back from his face before leaning down and pressing my lips firmly against his. The taste of my sex mingled with his minty breath and I suddenly felt Alice's taut nipples press against my back. Her hands grazed my skin, nails scratching my scalp on her path to unclasp Carlisle's wrists from the restraints.

His tongue danced with my own as his hands reached up to tangle in my hair, pulling me further down toward his body. He increased the pressure against my lips before breaking the kiss to rise out of the swing. As he stood, I spun and grasped Alice's short locks before crashing my lips against hers. My hands grasped her ass tightly as I pushed her back against the wall, my kiss urgent and needy, I sucked her lower lip between my teeth.

I could feel Carlisle's eyes on our bodies as I continued to work my tongue with hers. Her hands had begun to travel along my curves while I worked my own into her hair, pulling her closer yet. I felt the heat of her core as she hitched a leg onto my hip, our juices mixing as I began to trail my teeth along her jaw. Her head fell back against the wall, exposing the creamy skin of her neck. My lips explored the curve of her neck as my hands caressed the curves of her hips.

I felt his warm breath before his rigid body pressed against my own. A shudder of pure lust shot through me when he pressed his prominent erection against my ass.

"Dr. Cullen, when do I get to feel that fantastic cock of yours buried deep within me?" Alice purred as her hands slipped behind me to cup his balls.

"As soon as you get that pert little ass of yours into position," Carlisle spoke as he pressed his lips to her parted ones. From our current angle I was sandwiched between both of their bodies as their tongues vied for dominance in a passionate kiss. Carlisle's hands lay flat against the wall on either side of Alice's shoulders as he pressed further against my body. Alice's other leg left the floor, perching her atop my hips while Carlisle ground us together.

"Take her to the Liberator; I want to be as deep inside her as possible," he said in a commanding tone of voice and then the pressure against my back was gone. I gripped Alice's ass firmly as I spun to see Carlisle standing next to a black piece of furniture adorned with deep red cuffs. He instructed me to lay her with her feet hanging off the taller of the two sides. As I bent to lay her softly against the curves, I felt his fingers dip into my core.

"So wet… mmmmm… will you be ready for me next, Isabella?" His breath against my ear increased the moisture between my thighs. Still pressed firmly against me, he brought his finger around to trace Alice's swollen lips. "Why don't you let Alice see how wet you are, I'm sure she would like a taste to occupy her mouth while I'm tending to her pussy." Alice let the finger caressing her lips slip into her mouth before humming her approval.

His fingers grazed my lips before pinching my nipple as he removed his body from my own, allowing me to move to the lower end of the Esse.

"Face me and place your knees on either side of her body. Let her tongue explore your lips and watch as I fuck her hard." Carlisle's voice was assertive, but breathless and I watched his eyes turn dark as he aligned himself at her entrance. He watched raptly as my lids became heavy when Alice's arms wrapped around my upper thighs, bringing my throbbing clit into her mouth.

"Fuck," I moaned loudly as I watched him enter her in one swift move. The sound of their skin slapping only intensified the already intense sensations of Alice's nimble fingers and tongue on my swollen sex. My eyes closed of their own volition as I succumbed to the sensations and sounds of the moment. Carlisle's lips against my own gave me a brief start before I wound my fingers through his locks, demanding his mouth overtake my own. There wasn't a fight for dominance in this kiss; I gave him my body freely to do with as he would. His hands cupped my breasts, pinching and massaging and I felt our bodies move with the force of his thrusts.

"Oh God!" I released his lips to cry out from the magnitude of pleasures coursing through me.

"Let go, Isabella, feel her tongue as she caresses you," Carlisle's compelling voice rasped in my ear. "Let your juices coat her mouth as you ride her face. Feel her body moving as I thrust my cock deep within her." His pace quickened and I rode the sensations pulsing through my body. My hips moved with her tongue and I felt her body tense as his cock pushed her closer to her own orgasm.

My clit vibrated when Alice moaned against me, tightening the coil within. Unable to resist any longer, I lowered my body against her legs and ran my tongue along her moist lips. Her sweet taste, mixed with the salty essence of Carlisle, pushed me closer to the edge. My thumb drew lazy circles on her swollen clit as my lips met the place where they were joined.

Our movements were synchronized and I felt myself teeter over the edge, my legs shaking as Alice's nails dug into my exposed flesh. I sucked her clit between my lips and felt her body tighten further beneath my own. A strong moan escaped my lips while every fiber of my being tensed and relaxed into the most delicious form of pleasure. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as Alice's tongue carried me through each sensation.

I felt Carlisle's fingers dig into my scalp, his pace increasing, his skin slapping against Alice and I turned up to see his face crease into intense ecstasy. Just seeing the pleasure spread across his face caused the coil within me to tighten again as a second wave of pleasure rippled through my body.

"Watching you orgasm was the single most erotic thing I have ever seen." Carlisle's breath was hot against my ear as he moved from between Alice's legs to help me stand. He pulled me close against his side and reached down for Alice. Our bodies hot and sweaty, we stood in a silent embrace, calming our breaths and racing hearts.

"Happy Birthday, Bella. How does it feel to be legal?" Alice asked as she placed a chaste kiss against my tender lips. I felt the blush creep over my heated skin, a nod being my only response.

"Yes, Happy Birthday, Isabella." Carlisle's firm lips replaced Alice's, so much larger, yet just as soft against my own. "Although I feel as though I am the one who received the gifts tonight. Now, if you ladies don't mind, I would like to ask for your warmth to keep me company for the night." He inclined his head toward the large wrought iron bed that had somehow escaped my earlier inspection.

"We can promise you warmth," I said as my fingers began to trace the firm muscles of his chest, "But what I can't promise you is sleep." I smirked as my hands slid down his abdomen and then firmly grasped his manhood. His eyes darkened with passion once again as the three of us made our way to the bed.

The rest of the night was filled with experimentation and exploration of our sweaty, heated bodies. We traced every inch, memorizing each curve, every moan, learning each other's reactions until exhaustion finally overtook us and we were left lying in a tangled mass of limbs, the smell of sex thick in the air.

With a sigh of contentment, I let sleep invade my conscious thought. No matter what the new day brought, today would remain the best birthday ever.

**A/N- Time for a shower, click the button below first. Please and thank-you!**


End file.
